


The Crazy Night Of Fun

by Victor2K



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: Disney Princesses. Inside a Palace. Together. And Horny. No need to speak more





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,   
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody.  
With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

Content of the Story: F/F, F/F/F, F/F/F/F, F-orgy, oral, toy, anal, 69, orgy, gangbang  
Subject: Disney Princesses  
Characters involved: Various (named throughout the story)  
Author: Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com) or (fantomettebr@yahoo.com)

 

Disney Princesses – The Crazy Night Of Fun 

CHAPTER 01

“I really don’t think this is a good idea”  
“Please... it’s the best idea I ever had!”

The dialogue above took part between two young women, in their long dresses, in the balcony of a castle. And those two ladies weren’t just ordinary girls. They were two of the most known and powerful females the world of entertainment ever made. Two of the hottest women to appear in an animated movie.

Or you just can call them Ariel and Jasmine.

The two were planning about what they called the “Grand Fest”, which compelled them to call their fellow princesses and “main girls” (as they call the Disney girls that are not by right a princess) to a party. But not an ordinary party they meant to throw. It was something more behind that.

“I doubt if a multi-female sex party will not hurt our image for the little kids?” asked the redhead.  
“You and the kids! Always you bring that subject!” argued Jasmine.  
“Aren’t you worried about them? Aren’t you worried that there are millions of children hungry and without any means of living?” said the mermaid with a prude tone.  
“Are you what, Audrey Hepburn now? Just because you spent an entire week in Africa for business stuff it doesn’t mean that you are aware of world’s problems”  
“And you are not?” protested Ariel with a question.  
“Please, Ariel, don’t start... And anyway, why we cannot enjoy ourselves for a while? We earned our cash fair, we did our stuff, we shaken our booty...” explained the princess of Agrabah.  
“I can’t be worried about our image... even if we like doing each other and our friends?” asked again the mermaid.  
“Listen, Ariel...” said Jasmine before resting both of her hands on the redhead’s shoulder. “There is no reason to worry. It’s just us, a bunch of galpals, and a whole palace for us. I know you have been too much image aware the last years, but believe me. It’s everything under control. The guys are away, I even dismissed the most of the guards for the week. There is nothing to worry about. It’s just some friends doing lesbian sex. You don’t like to do it with us?”  
“Yes, I like it...” answered Ariel.  
“So, what’s the fuck with you? I am your friend since long time, hell there are a little more than two decades we know each other, Ariel. I always knew you as the daring girl that had to change your life just for love. And now you act like this! Please, girl, trust on me and everything will be alright”, explained Jasmine, as Ariel paid attention to the Arabian girl and made her understood the reasons behind her worries.  
“A-Are you sure about that?”  
“Yes, I am, dear...” answered Jasmine, touching the cheeks and stroking the long reddish hair of her pal. “And don’t need to worry. All the fun you will have with us will pay for everything...”  
“Perhaps I am just afraid or something”, replied the former mermaid. “Well, I think I should listen to you and let me surrender to my horniness...”  
“That’s right, darling”, said the Arabian girl with an almost whispering voice, giving a sealed kiss on Ariel’s lips before turning around and moving away to the mermaid was. “Now I’ll check if the girls are coming...take yourself some time and eat or drink something”, advised Jasmine.  
“Well, I think I need it...” whispered Ariel before going to take a sip in some wine or any other drink they had.

***

“I feel that everytime I get closer to you girls, I feel more used to this entire D-dom environment”, said Tiana, while fixing the waistline of her usual blue dress.  
“Don’t bother, sister! We can look somehow rude at first but everything comes to be better in the way”, commented Mulan, giving her last traits in her kimono-like dress.  
“I was afraid that you would have bad feelings about me because I am ‘young’ to this universe, and since some of you are pretty experienced...”  
“Please Tiana! Remember I was also the ‘Chinese wallflower”? That girls like Snow White and Aurora tried to make fun about me when I came to this world? You know what I talking about!” said Mulan in a complaint tone.  
“Yes, you talked me a lot about that and so the other girls... but I don’t think now is a way to bother me about that. The important is that I am here and we are going to that party Jasmine is throwing”, stated the African-American girl.  
“If her party was like the last one, we are not leaving that that soon... or that later...”  
“Gee. And I thought I was the horny one”, said Tiana  
“Among us Disney ladies, there is no the horniest or the least horny. There is only who can deal with it and who can’t. And luckily, I didn’t found anyone who couldn’t deal with their sexual power”, explained the Chinese warrior.  
“I see...” replied Tiana, before putting her gloves on and asking to a bare faced Mulan “So, aren’t you going to paint your face?”  
“And screw my chances to get to lick those sluts’ pussies? No fucking way! I’ll just put some lipstick and here I go!” answered the Asian, putting the lipstick on.  
“Ok then... I guess we are fully ready now... So, time to pick up the ride and go!” shouted the girl from Bayou.  
“Well, but I hope Jane is not driving today. I am not used to the whole British way to drive...” complained Mulan.  
“She is not, I guess... But we will see...”

***

“Shit...Jasmine is crazy! This entire dry spell is driving her nuts! I hope when she gets the orgasm her brain recovers her senses, gee...” sighed in complaint mood Ariel, now in the kitchen, looking for any beverage, alcoholic or not, to drink, luckily she found a glass of champagne. Well, even if the Islam not allowing anyone to drink any alcoholic drink, Jasmine liked to sip some, telling it was “good in the USA”.  
“Finally! Now, time to drink!” said to herself the former mermaid, taking a glass and serving to herself the drink and taking it inside in a sip or two. “That is not the best I ever had, but if leaves me enough drunk to not feel ridiculous or sick, why not?”  
Meanwhile, Ariel, still drinking her second glass of champagne, turned away and went scared to see a familiar face behind her.  
“AUHHHHH! Dammit! Do you want to kill me, you sick freak?” shouted the redhead. Behind her, was Pocahontas, dressed in her usual attire.  
“You are always the same, Ariel! When you drink, a gigantic earthquake can happen and you wouldn’t notice anything!” sarcastically commented the Indian princess.  
“If you all stop appearing without announcing...”  
“Eh, well, I think you found the best way to enjoy the part, don’t you?” asked Pocahontas.  
“It will be till I get undressed and get fucked!” answered Ariel. “Anyway, why only you are here? Where is your ‘little friend’?”  
“Nakoma was sick and had to stay home. And, since it’s like a lead-girls meeting, she thought that would be the wingwoman”, explained the Native American girl.  
“Oh great! One less pussy to munch...” sighed ironically the mermaid.  
“Crap, Ariel! You should be less sarcastic sometimes!”  
“The situations that life puts in my way are enough to myself to be like that, darling”, said the redhead female.  
“Anyway, don’t even think to not share these glasses with me!” ordered Pocahontas, as she took a glass from the armoire and went to take some of the champagne.  
“Since when you went back to drink?” asked the redhead.  
“Since I never stopped!”  
Pocahontas and Ariel shared the glass of champagne and, in a few minutes, it was over and other glass was open. Meanwhile, there was the usual update of gossip and news, but the duo wasn’t the only ones interested in that.  
“It’s just a party for two or anyone can enter?”  
“Belle!” both girls shouted seeing the French girl in a tight blue dress, made only for ‘special occasions’, as she said. Of course those situations would be the ones that could lead in sex.  
“I hope you two aren’t talking about something important without me. You know how much I love the gossip talk!” said the brunette.  
“Oh, well, we were just putting the news ahead and having champagne...” Ariel chuckled, offering it to Belle, which the French girl accepted with a glass of her own.  
“News ahead? It’s about the lunatic girl that runs the castle?”  
“Nearly...” said Pocahontas.  
“I crossed her way in the main entrance a few minutes ago. She was screaming like maniac with one of the guards. I’ll tell you, mademoiselles, that one day I will read about her having a heart attack”, commented the brown haired girl.  
“Is not madames or madams? You know we are with men, right?” Ariel pointed.  
“Potato, patato. You look so young and bright that call you madam makes you feel like 40-year old women!”  
“Don’t ever mention that possibility!” argued an always vanity-prone redhead.  
“No need to that, please?” interrupted the Indian princess. ”Let’s get back with drinking and gossiping”  
“This I can do”, said Belle before sipping the champagne  
“Me too...anyway, have anyone of you talked with the new girl?” asked Ariel.  
“The one with big hair and stuff?” said Pocahontas “  
“Please, she has a name, girls. It’s Rapunzel...” protested the French female.  
“You Belle, always protective with the new ones! I still remind that you almost ‘coached’ Tiana when she joined the pack”, stated Ariel.  
“Someone has to do it for her! And overall, she is not that bad. She is pretty, cute, funny and kind, as a princess must be”  
“I know other stuff that a princess must be... and they are far away of what you defined”, commented Pocahontas.  
“And I imagine that our friend here had made the ‘test-drive’, don’t?” wickedly asked the redhead.  
“I appreciated that, but I have to say that I didn’t reach that far with Rapunzel, yet”, explained Belle, much to surprise of her two friends.  
“WAIT A MINUTE? You, Belle? The one who always want to be the first to do the new princess, letting the opportunity to sleep with Rapunzel? What the heck happened to you?” asked in almost amaze the former mermaid.  
“Look, Ariel... things are not like years ago. I am not of those ones that just stick with a girl just to take her to the bed! I am just being a friend, that’s all!” answered Belle.  
“Now I have to believe that you don’t want to do it with her, right?”  
“Please! Sacre bleu! I know I am being too much of that in the last years, but this time is different. I just wanted to wait the perfect moment to see if she can fit with us”  
“I see... ‘wait for the moment’. You never did wait for THAT moment with me and Mulan, for example...” said Pocahontas.  
“You two never argued against it!” protested Belle.  
“And how we couldn’t? You are a dynamo of sex! Behind this all innocent look of ‘girl who wants to explore and be smart’ lays a machine full of libido!” replied the brunette.  
“Are you calling me a slut?” asked the French girl.  
“I am not calling you anything. I am just pointing the truth!”  
“Ok ok, you two, easy-peasy!” Ariel quickly interrupted the discussion. “Not here, not now! It’s party, remember? Happiness, joy, meeting friends and that entire thing!”  
“We aren’t fighting. Just having a heated discussion, just that!” replied Pocahontas.  
“You know we do that all the time!” said Belle.  
“I know, but I don’t want to stay here and see two of my best friends argue with each other because of a girl. I know how bad it is, believe me!”  
“I see... still feeling the Megara thing... and it was like more than a decade!” stated the Native American.  
“I just don’t want that to happen again!”  
“We understand, Ariel... and by the way, I have to say the ‘right moment’ to check about Rapunzel might be tonight. Jas invited her to the party...” explained Belle.  
“She will be here? Serious?” asked Ariel with much doubt, which Belle nodded to answer.  
“So I guess Jasmine is also interested on her. Typical of her!” muttered Pocahontas.  
“She told me she wanted to make Rapunzel feel good with the other girls, so I believe it was good of her. Let’s all have a taste of her then!” said Belle.  
“I hope so... and now you made me think about her naked! I got horney!” said Ariel.  
“And I am the one that are always horny here!” replied Belle, which later put her glass at a table and proceeded to fondle Ariel’s cute ass  
“Uhhh....hey, what you...meaning?”  
“A friend cannot make a treat to another friend?” whispered the brown-haired female, now behind Ariel, kissing her neck and groping the redhead’s butt.  
“Yes.... you do so gooood....”  
Pocahontas watched that and soon joined the pack, groping the other half of Ariel’s butt and also kissing her neck. “You two will not do this without me!”  
“Ohhhhhh”, moaned the former mermaid.  
“Maybe it’s time to take that cute ass to a room, P? What ya think?”, suggested Belle  
“Well, I feel here is not the good place to do her. Let’s find an empty room then...”  
“Fuck meee girls! Ahhhhh!”, again moaned Ariel.  
“Ok, I think I saw a place vacant. Let’s go there!”, said Belle, while escorting the two other girls to the room.

***

With less than hours to start the party, Jasmine was still impatient with the outcome of the preparations. The princess of Agrabah always had the view that one flaw could bring a thousand of them and ruin the plan.  
The brunette walked to her room, where she went to check some of the things that must be done for the princess meeting, but soon Jasmine would know that she wasn’t alone there.

“The party is going to begin soon and not everything is ready! Shit! I hate when it happens! Nothing must fail tonight!”, said the princess to herself, while walking to her room and checking a list on the desk.  
“Are you worried, darling?”, a sexy-pitched voice asked. Jasmine jumped and turned her back, where a dim light showed...  
“ESMERALDA!? Are you going to give me a heart attack?”  
“I apologize. It wasn’t my intention to scare you”, replied the gypsy.  
“But you did!” Jasmine yelled with anger.  
“Please... I said I am sorry!”  
“Don’t you see I am busy and I need to relax. And how did you sneak into my bedroom?”, asked the Arabian princess.  
“By the main door, but the housekeepers said you were busy with the party planning. So I decided to walk into your room and make you a surprise”, explained Esmeralda, now with a lightbulb showing her goddess-like body inside her usual dress.  
“And you had the need to scare me in order to make a surprise?”  
“I said I am sorry, dammit! Please...”  
“Ok! I got it”, said Jasmine. “I cannot get mad with you now...”  
“Seems you are a little tired today, Jas... what happened? Decided to run again the business by yourself, don’t?”, asked Esmeralda with a smirky remark,  
“You don’t know how hard is to prepare a party...”, whispered the Arabian princess.  
“I don’t know pretty much to do in your fancy style, but you cannot get all the things in your shoulders all the time”  
“And do you want me to do what? Watch and see everything fail in a night that nothing, I said NOTHING can be wrong?”, replied Jasmine.  
“I did not said that!”, protested the gypsy girl. “I said that you want to do it all, oversee it all, put yourself in charge of everything. You will get sick if you become even more stressed”  
“You don’t understand, Esmee, this is the first night I will have the castle all by myself in years. I want to bring all my friends and do a nice rendez-vous with them. I don’t want anything to fail in it or they will get mad and I will be a bad hostess”, said Jasmine in a seemigly sad tone of voice.  
“Jasmine, buddy”, Esmeralda just stood up and went to where Jasmine was to confort her friend. “Don’t worry. Everything will be alright. You just need to relax and trust on people to do their jobs. Is for that they are paid for”.  
“But the party is my responsability and...”, Jasmine was cut short by Esmeralda’s hand in her chin.  
“Listen, let them do the things. I am sure it will be a great party and everything will be okay. So let Mademoiselle relax and let me take care of you”.

Soon, the gypsy woman embraced the princess of Agrabah. Jasmine smiled when Esmeralda took her by her arms and kissed her head. “ You are right. You really know how to make someone get calm”

“It is one of my specialities. Well, want to have some fun, just me and you?”, asked Esmeralda.  
“Fun? You mean, here and now?”, asked Jasmine,  
“Yeah! You know a little fuck can solve almost all stress problems...”  
“And how about the party?”  
“Let the guys do that! Just relax and let yourself go, as usual”, answered the woman, before turning to close the door of Jasmine’s bedroom in order to get some privacy.  
Soon Esmeralda turned again to the princess and kissed her. The Agrabah heiress replied and soon both got embraced in a lustful hug, both making their tongues and lips wrestle against each other.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun starts to get good... real good...

Tiana, Jane and Mulan reached to the Agrabah Palace, where they found the entry room filled with servants and housekeepers running in all directions yelling to each other with the things for the all-girls party.  
“Jasmine, always the same... In her parties, the ones that suffer the most are the servants...”, muttered the Chinese girl.  
“I have to disagree with you, Mulan. I believe that one day, she is the one that will suffer an heart attack or some stress-related disease”, replied Tiana.  
“If Jas wasn’t so craved to do everything perfect and trying to showboating, things would be better for her”, commented Jane Porter.  
“Look who talks, Miss ‘Princess of the Jungle’”, joked Mulan.  
“If you ever again say that to me, I will kick your ass!”, said an angered Jane, pointing the finger to the Asian warrior.  
“I think you are playing with fire, Miss...”  
“Girls, please... shut the hell up! We need to find Jasmine or one of the girls or even a place to rest. Damn, my shoes are killing me!”, said Tiana.  
“Who told you to buy these shoes! I knew they would hurt your feet!”, Mulan commented.  
“And I thought Naveen would like it! I will never buy anything again just because of the glittering stuff”  
“So I bet you can get rid of that belt you have. That thing just make my eyes ache everytime I see it”, said the Chinese girl.  
“No way! That belt is the latest fashion! It’s in all magazines!”, argued the African American girl.  
“A lesson: not everything that people put in the magazines as ‘high fashion’ is actually anything a normal person would wear!”, stated the warrior.  
“So I bet your kimonos and dresses are away of this ‘high fashion’ thing you mentioned”, said Tiana with a bit of sarcasm.  
“If you want to talk about my clothes, go ahead! But offend me about them and you will get the anger of the blade!”  
“Ha Ha Ha, I doubt it much!”  
Tiana and Mulan proceeded to argue but soon they noticed Jane reach to her crotch and touch it through her yellow dress and let go a slight moan. Soon they broke the argument and looked to the British girl.  
“What happened Jane? Do you want to pee?”, asked Tiana   
“Are you with cramps again?”, questioned Mulan.  
“No, is nothing girls. It’s just...”  
“What?”  
“Well, I... am... a little horny...”  
Mulan and Tiana went astonished when Jane said that.  
“Dammit Jane, you cannot control herself! We just entered the palace and you got horny!”, argued Tiana.  
“Sorry! You both got arguing with each other and you know how this turns me on!”, said the British lady.  
“Hold on a little! Soon the party will start and we will all have fun”, replied Mulan.  
“But I can’t.... is too hard...”, said Jane touching her crotch.  
“Well”, both women sighed as they had to find a solution to Miss Porter’s problem. Soon, Mulan looked over a door in the right to where they were.  
“I think we can help our friends. Let’s go there”  
“But nobody will catch us?”, asked Tiana, looking to everywhere.  
“No problem. I know there is a place were us three can have some hot fun, right Jan?”  
“Yeah, yeah...aahhhh....”, moaned Jane.  
Soon the trio run from the ballroom and went to the door, to find a place to relieve Jane’s sexual appetite.

***

“So, here is it! Comfy, isn’t?”, said Belle, after she managed to open the door to one of the dozens of bedrooms in the guest alley of Agrabah’s Palace. The room itself was beige-colored, with the decoration very similar to all the other rooms in the place, with designer-made furniture and a king-size bed.  
”It’s not something I am used to, but it seems fancy”, commented Pocahontas while walking into the room with the French girl and Ariel as her compannions.  
“Even in my palace we don’t have gazillions of guests’ rooms”, said Ariel.  
“I slept here once when I visited Jasmine. I must admit, it goes pound-for-pound with her chambers, unless because here is smaller than there”  
“For me, it’s enough...”, commented the redhead, while taking off her expensive red dress. Soon, both Pocahontas and Belle would see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear at all!  
“What?! I cannot be myself ready?”, protested the former mermaid.  
“We never pictured you as a non-panties person. Well, you even had shells in your breasts when you were at sea...”, said Belle.  
“Fuck you! Now I am full human girl and I can be like whatever I want!”  
“Please girls! Don’t fight now!”, interrupted the Indian princess, removing her outfit to reveal herself nude. “Don’t you see that we just lose time that we should spend in sex with rumbling...”  
“Yeah, you are right...”, muttered the brown haired girl, the last one to be naked, taking off her dress, bra and panties, being only with gloves and stockings, while Ariel only had stockings on her body and Pocahontas was au natural.  
“I guess we are all ready now... but how do we start today?”, asked the Native American girl,  
“Perhaps we need to get together to figure out”, grinned Ariel.  
The female trio joined themselves in a triple kissing session, where every member had to kiss the other two and them all at same time. The three lips and tongues motioned as they shared a cuddling moment, kissing and tonguing each other’s mouths. In that trio, it was Ariel to be surrounded by the two other females

“Hmmmm....”

Belle withdrew from mouth and went for the neck, kissing and licking it while Pocahontas “frenched” the redhead, which moaned with both women’s lustful first moves.

“You are so good girls!”

“I know we are”, said Belle.

The French girl kissed her way to Ariel’s butt, while Pocahontas kept kissing her mouth and fondling the boobs of the princess. The mermaid girl also enjoyed a lot of herself, with one of her hands reaching to the crotch and feeling the upcoming wetness.

“My God, Ariel... I know I told you so many times, but your ass is incredible!”, said Belle, on reaching with her mouth to her buttcheeks.

“Thanks...aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh”

Soon the Indian princess followed through on going down the former mermaid to lick her perky breasts. Ariel was between to eager women ready to make her the ‘meal’, counting Belle’s kissing and licking of her rear end. Was useless resisting to all that lust.

The brunette’s lips wrapped themselves around Ariel’ nipple, sucking it like a hungry baby. She switched from one side to other constantly, not wanting to lose the track on the action. Pleasure was just about to arrive new levels, with Belle sliding one of her fingers into the love holes of Prince Eric’s significant other.

“Ohhhhh.... Yeah!”

“Ahhhh... Yeah! Lick my! Fuck me! Ahhhh! Uhhh!”

Belle opened Ariel’s butt cheeks and soon her index fingers switched between her wet cunt and her tight ass. For the French farmgirl, it was a set of pleasure and ‘sadism’ to make the mermaid, if not cum, get pretty much aroused to what was about to happen next. 

“Shiiiiiiiiiitttttt!”

Pocahontas decided to seek herself her own fun and slid herself through Ariel’s naked body to find the delicacy of her pussy. Without any hesitation or ‘unnecesssary foreplay’, she sticked two of her fingers inside the redhead’s cunt and tongue there too, as an ‘additional bonus’.

“Ahhhhh.... yeahhhhh.... Fuck Yeahhhhhh!”

The mermaid princess got herself in pure delight her two lovers probed their fingers and used their mouths to give an instant pleasure to her. Soon she wondered why Eric couldn’t give her much of that fun even if visits were to come at their kingdom. She only had that kind of sex if she went to her girlfriends, that never let her down on that matter. An dof course, they couldn’.t

“You twooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... my Goooooooooood!”

“Dear Lord, Ariel... you are always so loud!”, commented Belle.

“Maybe mermaids can’t scream under the sea”, added Pocahontas.

The two girls got their job on probing and licking both holes of Ariel for a while, until the Indian princess have an idea.

“Hey, Belle... why don’t put Ariel on the bed?”

“For what? What do you want?”, asked the French girl.

“Well, I have an idea... but you gotta collaborate with me”

“What are youuuuuuu two up´pp...tooooooooaahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Don’t worry, sweetie. We are teaming to get you the best sex ever!”

****

Jasmine and Esmeralda didn’t waited much to rip their clothes off and lay on bed, with the sultan’s daughter on top of the gypsy, kissing and wrapping their arms on each other. The idea of the massage probably gave them other ideas to think about it.

“Why are you so like that? There aren’t many female options available where you live?” asked Jasmine.

“And a lot...” answered Esmeralda. “But when I am outside home, I have to enjoy all the fun I can”

Tangled in the seduction, both girls rolled on the pillows, kissing and fondling their respective rears with all they could. Esmeralda managed to find a way to put her hands to the job, untying Jasmine’s top dress to fall, and quickly remove it entirely.

“Already want me naked? You don’t know a thing about the word ‘foreplay’?”

“Why delay it if we can go right down to the target”, said Esmeralda, as the gypsy woman took off her long dress and presented herself all in the nude for the Arabian princess.

“You…always the same!”

Esmeralda kissed again Jasmine, but this time it was a brief one. She put her mouth to work on the chin and then going down, while Jasmine moaned in anticipation to where her girlfriend was about to go. And there was only one place she was keen to.

The end of the trip was at her pussy, where Esmeralda didn’t find any obstacle to plant her mouth on. Just the little movement of her tongue close to the tip of her clit was enough for the Agrabah heiress to react in pleasure.

“Uhhhhhh…”

Esmeralda started by giving a little stimulation to that clit, to see how Jasmine reacted. With positive results, it was time for testing her pussy entirely, where the prognostics were the same as the previous test.

“Hmmm… the way I predicted… Now, let’s get to the fun itself…”

After those words, it was time for the gypsy girl to take the center of the action and eat Jasmine off. With her legs wide to allow Esmeralda to do her, Jasmine moved her body at the mattress with the single movement of that tongue.

“Ahhhh… eat me Esmeralda!”

As usual, the first laps were soft and slow, in order to give more time for the wetness to establish itself. Esmeralda used one of her index fingers to give some stimulation around the inner walls while her mouth worked outside, adding an extra to the fun.

“I know you like when I lick and fuck you with me finger, right Jas?”

“Ahhhh… yeah… Do it, dammit! Do it!”

Naughty as only she can be, the gypsy girl proceeded with the ‘treatment’ she gave to the Arabian princess. Esmeralda probed her fingers as quick as she could only to see them getting stickier with the longhaired princess’ pussy. When she decided that they needed rest, it was only her mouth to remain pleasing her lover.

“Esmeraldaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmmm… what a pussy she has…”

Jasmine’s sweaty body allowed Esmeralda to give it the needed relief. Between the Sultan’s only child’s legs, she enjoyed the pleasures of girl-girl love. The two ladies did it and who knew when and how they would stop. But for now, let’s have them enjoying it

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesomes? We do have! Elsanna moment? We have it too! Merida? She is here as well! Then, we got it all!

The place Mulan pointed was the ‘candle room’. ‘Candles’ as in real candles, from multiple sizes and designs, all over the place. When Mulan realized where they were, the Chinese warrior didn’t hesitate to think that, in a ‘wicked’ way, destiny brought them there.  
“Wow!”, Tiana was ‘speechless’ “A candle room?! A fucking candle room?! Give me a break!”

“Why complain? They are so rich that can afford to have a room of anything. They can have a room filled only with bricks, they can. And no one can complain other than say ‘Arabian eccentricity’”, pointed Jane.

“I do feel there is a very ironic way to make us have sex at the candle room!”

“Given candles are nearly phallic things, so…”

“You mean they can use these candles as dildoes?”

“I would not feel shocked if I learned they used some of those in a dire day. I would if I had the opportunity”

“Ehrm… ladies…”

Jane reminded, already horny and bothered, that Mulan and Tiana had a business to have with her. The two other women got ‘flat eyes’ with the British girl’s demand, but since they were horny as well, it was the job to be done.

“Get ready, Miss Porter. You will have a fuck you won’t forget”, Tiana stated.

Mulan and Tiana went to there the brownhaired ‘jungle queen’ was and started to tease her using her dress. Both girls pulled it to the point they could see she wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear. It was just a small mound of pubic hair protecting her ‘love box’ from nature’s action.

“Look that! The British cow isn’t wearing panties! I knew it!”

“Looks like this tramp was ready for the ball, Ti”

It was Tiana’s way to tease Jane, who ‘hated but loved’ to be called as ‘cow’. Mulan smiled and also teased the Englishwoman with naughty gestures. Jane was at their mercy, but she was loving it.

“Take care of me, you two. You know that I am still a lady and needs to be cared”

The ebony princess turned the jungle queen around and Jane bent her body so the Louisiana native could see her derriere. A wicked smile came from her as she touched her friend’s butt.

“I only imagine the things this ass had. Men, women, monkeys, tigers, rhinos, tree stumps…”

“If you only knew, darling…”

The Maldonian princess was much each eager to have fun with that ass as Mulan was eager to see what they could do inside the candle room. Wicked thoughts ran in her mind and she couldn’t resist to spank that African-denizen buttocks.

*SPANK*

“Dear Lord!”

“Show the tramp how it is done!”

“Yeah!”

Jane Porter was a fan of getting her butt spanked. Tarzan did that many times, even if he couldn’t understood why a grown woman liked a thing that only was done on kids. The ebony princess hit the British girl’s with light strength, to not make her to be heard and someone interrupt their fun. Also to not make any ‘damage goods’ before the party started.

“You deserve it, Jane! The slut of the jungle, that’s what you are!”

Tiana quickly got excited from the top to the bottom of her mind with the spanking, saying stuff that a princess like her wouldn’t. But since they were all friends and lovers, they could do what they didn’t in movies and any public thing.

“Ahhhhhhh! Tiana!”

 

The spanking fever gave way to oral fever. Tiana knelt at the fine marble floor of the room and gave Jane the first session of oral sex, brushing her tongue around the Englishwoman’s moisten clitoris.

“Uhhhh! Ahhhh! Tiana…”

Mulan could not resist and put her tongue to play with Jane’s, as hot as the scene and the action would be. That room seemed to really be the right fit for a threesome, as the destiny seemed to play with them.

“Darn, Jane! I can’t express how much tasty you are, woman!”

“Eat that cunt, Tiana. While I take care of her at the upper side”

The Chinese girl really took care of the ‘upper side’, aka the mouth, working a hot kiss with Jane, which could be or not overshadowed by Tiana’s oral skills. But in a threesome, who cares with stuff that isn’t pleasure? And the next logical step was to the warrior make the British girl’s boobs free from the oppressive dress.

“I am so dying to suck those boobs!”

“Feel free to it, my dear Mulan”

While Tiana made Jane squeal of delight with each lap of her tongue on her pussy, Mulan did the same with her boobs and sometimes even kissing her again. Now, no one could deny being wet and planning to extend the action until orgasm, daylight or whatever comes to finish it. And what they wanted was exactly more

“Uhhh.. You two… you are… bloody hell! I love it!”

Now at the hands of her two friends, it was a world of delight waiting for Jane Porter. And Mulan even made an interesting offer as she managed to undo part of her kimono so she could let her retribute the boob sucking. Tiana, in the other hand, loved to eat the Englishwoman’s pussy, bringing the ‘queen of jungle’ to her knees.

“Yesssssssss! Oh Tiana… I want you to devour my pussy!”

“I will Jane! For you, I will! I love it! I love you Jane!”

“Love you two! And love you too, Mulan!”

Tiana kissed her lover’s buttocks and even licked a bit of the English lady’s butthole only to tease her, a thing she loved to do. Always worked to make Miss Porter delighted. And that night wouldn’t be different at that point.

“We have to thank Jane to get horny. Or we would be taking long to enjoy this”, said Mulan.

“You are spot on, sister”, agreed Tiana.

In the middle of pure fucking, Jane licked Mulan’s tits and got hers sucked in return by the Asian warrior, and still kissing each other after that. But down there tingled, needing for some love. Now, Mulan climbed on a cupboard nearby and removed the remaning parts of her outfit, welcoming the British girl’s tongue to her cunt. All of that with Miss Porter going in all ours and under her crotch, Tiana still tasting the pussy.

“Uhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh! Let’s keep doing it!”

“I want to lick you dry, Mulan!”

“Just follow my lead, Mulan!”, said Tiana.

The three women went through that position for a while. Mulan’s back was close to the wall, as she tried to get comfortable at the top of the cupboard. Jane followed the Chinese lead and moved herself to keep herself closer to the brunette. With Tiana at her tail end as well, following all the ‘repositioning’ of the other two so she wouldn’t let the British woman’s pussy go from her mouth.

It was a scene made in heaven, as the three girls moaned and squealed, looking for the amazing delight. Meanwhile, other delightful things would happen at other places of the palace

***

The bed was there for Ariel, Belle and Pocahontas to enjoy. The redhead laid and the French girl got herself between her legs, to eat her pussy. The Native American princess, on her turn, planted her crotch at the mermaid’s face, and got herself a turn to enjoy the action.

“Uhhhhhh… Hmmmm…”

The action was getting hotter second by second, with Belle hungry for some lesbian entertainment. The brunette princess was tireless at her mission to lick Ariel and perhaps make her cum. It was pure and frenzy motion of tongues, lips and else at the girl’s slit.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Belle! My God!”

“Yes… yes…you can thank me later. Now, you just need to enjoy it”

“Uhhh… yahhhhh!

While Belle feasted with the mermaid princess’ cunt, it was also Ariel’s turn to give pleasure to Pocahontas. The Native moaned with each touch of the redhead’s tongue at her prized intimacy, her body sweating and shaking with the longhaired princess intervention. She cupped and touched her breasts during the fun, making the delight go all over her body.

“Fuck, Ariel! Always knew mermaids were good with the head!”

“Too bad we have to become humans to get head as well”

Ariel was in the best of worlds, getting pussy eaten by Belle and giving Pocahontas the oral action she loved to enjoy. She spread her legs apart and thrashed her back against the fancy covers, leaving the impressions of her sweaty and delighted body all over it.

“We need to do this more, girls?”

“More? Belle, we do this everyday!”

“Then we need to do it twice a day”

Maybe that was because not all Disney gals saw each other everyday, so whenever they had the opportunity to meet and sleep with each other, it was more than welcome. With them being all around the world, nothing better than meeting friends, and sleeping with them (guess we talked about it somewhere in this story, but there is need to be redundant about it).

“Hmmmm… Ariel! Ahhhh! That’s it!”

“Hmmmm… Ohhh! Belle! Keep doing it!”

“I want to be me turn next gals! I want to feel you eating my cunny”  
It wouldn’t take too much to be Belle’s turn to get eaten. But for those minutes, she would be the one to give pleasure to Ariel, as the redhead princess’ pussy sprouted juices, all to the former farm girl to taste.

Next, there was the brunette with her hands at the wall, legs apart and Pocahontas between her legs giving her oral. The Native American chieftain daughter was in all fours, but in a way that it looked like she was at her knees. All to keep her butt to Ariel to prove her love hole. Or holes.

“Yessssss! The way I wanted! Poca… give me what you got”

“It’s a pleasure, princess. I am bringing you to paradise”

“I want it so much…”

“Hey! Don’t forget about me! I am here to make you cum, darling”

“Oops… sorry Ariel…”

No need to be sorry but anyway, now it was the dark haired movie star to between two women in lust. Belle squealed loudly, saying all kinds of dirty words she knew. And she was about to do the same, with the mermaid licking her pussy and also fingering her asshole once in a while. Having an ass offered to yourself gives a person many options for pleasure.

“Ahhhh! By the Spirits of the Land! Ahhhhh!”

“Looks like John did a nice work back there “

“Which one? And well, you forgot Nakoma, the people of my trible, British and the rest of the world”

The other two ladies eyes widened with the Native American girl’s confession of being hooked on anal sex. Nature releases people’s wildest fantasies and nothing better than meeting good friends to show how those fantasies can be amazing to them as well.

“Fuck! Ariel! Ahhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

“I am going to make you dry, Poca! I’ll make you feel so good”

Belle, Ariel and Pocahontas showed nice endurance that night, as the three ladies licked each other and tasted their love holes. The French girl rubbed her mound at Pocahontas’s face, not to humiliate but to make sure she wouldn’t neglect her horny cunt. Then it was the darkhaired girl to wiggle her butt to Ariel, in order to make the mermaid lick her holes. The possibilities were various and they were keen to explore it. But, for now, on to the next scene

***

Outside the palace, by a dark corner, two girls got themselves with a warm and sexy embrace as they kissed each other. When we found out who they were, the scene was shocking. But actually not so much,

Elsanna is real. We found out Elsa and Anna, the Arendelle rulers, doing the things sister shouldn’t be doing. But what some people knew it was true, hidden from almost anyone; the two siblings shared romantic feelings for each other. And the ones not so romantic yet naughty;

“Gosh, I wished we could show the world how much we love each other, Elsa”

“Not again! You know we can’t. Stop being so obsessed to out us!”

“Is the woman that everyone wants to the lesbian in the sequel saying those words to me? How ironic…”

“Stop acting like this, Anna! Please, you know that we can’t”

“Sometimes I just wish that we weren’t sisters… to not show our love to the world, I rather suffer without my feelings for you, Elsa”

“Enough of that. We came here to see the girls and enjoy the party Jasmine is throwing here. Let’s not think about bothering stuff”

“You are right”

Elsa pulled Anna closer to her once again and the two sisters got into their forbidden love again. Romantic and lustful kisses, pretty much warming them up to what they were supposed to be doing inside.

But those two weren’t alone. From the same shadowy place around the wall, another figure watched the forbidden scene. And soon made to be known, the princess of DunBroch herself, Merida.

“There you are, the way I thought you were to be”

Elsa and Anna stopped the kiss as they heard the voice. Thinking someone else uninvited found them, they tried to find an excuse to get out of embarrassment. But when finding the curly redhead, relief.

“Please, don’t try to fool me, ladies. You know I know about you”

“Do you want to give us an heart attack, Merida?”, protested Anna.

“Actually I was trying to find someone around. I came here alone and there was no one else around the main lobby. Then I decided to roam around and found you two here”

“Well… actually we didn’t expect anyone else to be here”, said Elsa. “We are just sharing a sisterly moment”

“Too sisterly for my tastes”, Merida joked.

“Like you never had with another woman”

“But I don’t have any sister!”

“Alright! Darn, you make this all difficult… well, me and Elsa were to spend sometime here to ourselves before going in. And now you came, so I think it’s time for us to be inside”

“I don’t know if we should it now, sis”

“Excuse me?”

With her usual naughty smile, Elsa came closer to Merida and stole a kiss from the Scotsgirl. Not exactly stealing, because Merida showed much volition to kiss the blonde. And Anna watched her sister and lover now make out with another woman.

“If that’s the idea, let me hop in!”

Then, Merida kissed both Arendelle sisters, making out almost simultaneously with them. The two girls touched her usual dark green dress from underneath, finding out she was bare as ever. Another invitation for upcoming fun.

“Why we don’t find a place around here and have our fun. Soon, we can be in and meet the girls”, Elsa suggested.

“I heard a few moaning from inside. Believe it won’t hurt for us to have our own”, replied Merida

“Guess a threesome was the next thing we were about to do. But didn’t realize it would be that soon. Not that I am complaining”, Anna commented.

Both princesses, with the hands on Merida’s butt went to find a place where they could enjoy all the possible (and impossible) fun. The incestuous love would continue, but now they brought an extra girl to triple the possibilities of having great orgasms. And the story will roll on for long tonight…

***


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida, Elsa and Anna find a way to have fun. Jasmine and Esmeralda finish theirs, but goes for more

“May we do here?”, Elsa questioned her sister and the redhead guest.

“If you care to have your butt dirty with ground”, Anna replied.

“Remember I did it in a lot worse places than this”, pointed Merida.

The curly redhead smiled as both Arendelle rules hands patted and groped her buttocks. Already getting excited, the Scottish clan heiress lifted her dress and rubbed her butt against both girls’ bodies. And the answered with the same caress movement.

“I think I know a place where we can do it without nuisance or interruptions”

The trio decided then to find a better suited place to do their sex. They luckily found a door, who led to a small room, with two small beds attached to the walls and a mattress on the floor between them. It was a former lodging place for the palace guards, before better facilities were built to house them. From then on, that place was pretty abandoned.

“Here?”, Elsa protested.

“Welll…”, Anna replied. “Here. It’s the only place with the open door we could find here, sis”

“It’s looks like no one cleans here in years”, the blonde icy queen muttered as she took some dust from the bed with her fingers

“It’s doesn’t matter anyway if we are going to do something dirty here”, pointed Merida.

The Arendelle incestuous lesbians had to agree that was that or delay the pleasure by finding somewhere else to do it. Then, they ‘tore’ Merida’s dress down until the curly princess completely naked, and so was them afterwards. The curly haired girl stood into one of the wall-attached beds, as Elsa started to kiss her and Anna watched her older sister involve herself in passion with that action.

“There we go!”

Anna watched for a minute but she didn’t resist herself and the old, rugged and wore matters became useful. It was still enough to the pigtailed redhead to not be denied and fun to herself and Merida had the other princess’ head at her crotch, all while being kissed and boob fondled by Elsa.

“Ohhhh… Hmmmmmm”

Merida and Elsa kissed each other like two lovers that didn’t saw each other in a while, lot of lip touching and tongue dancing. Both ladies were getting horny as heck with it and even better with Anna doing first tongue moves at the Scottish clan heiress redhead. The Arendelle princess had to be on her knees to have her head at the right sight to perform the best oral ever. Merida had one foot at the bed and other at the floor, with the blonde queen helping her to balance there.

“I knew this party would rock, but never knew I would get that so early! Lord!”

“And well this is only the beginning…”

The pigtailed redhead caressed the fellow princess’s clit and labia with gentle moves of her tongue. Merida bit her tongue while kissing Elsa to cope with such delight. But it was so much, she had to let those moans.

“Ahhhhhhhh! Annnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa!”  
Maybe because of that, Elsa went down to begin to suck the Scotsgirl’s nipples. In a crescendo of love and lust, Merida was ‘prey’ to the two Arendelle royal ladies, pretty much at their ‘mercy’ through their tongues and lips. Pleased by doing it at such ‘dirty’ place, all what she had to do was enjoy it.

“Uhhhhh… Go on girls! Make me cum! Uhhhhh…”

***

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhh! I am getting there!”

It was Princess Jasmine’s way to announce to her lover, Esmeralda, that she was about to cum. The dancer was giving all what she could with her oral action, licking, eating and kissing the Agrabah heiress’ slit. And seeing the other girl burst in delight was the gift she got, wrapped with the prettiest lace.

“Jasmine… please, cum for me! Please! Show you me how you it”

Esmeralda was deep, hard and fast with her cunnilingus action. Jasmine moaned louder and louder and even louder as the time went by and the ‘clock’ was ticking out for an orgasm. Mission was going to get accomplished pretty soon.

“Ahhhhhhhhh! Esmeraldaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

The scent and taste of the hostess’ slit got even better as she was getting near climax. The dancing gypsy was about to give the girl an orgasm even before the real party was about to begin.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Come on! Come on, Jasmine! Yessssssssssssssss!”

“I amm… uhhhh… Yeah! Dear… Ahhhhhhhh! I am…”

And there she goes. Jasmine came. And, judging by how she did it, anyone could predict that she was saving herself for the right moment. The usual stream of girl juice was there for Esmeralda to taste while her lesbian lover came and came.

“You are so delicious, my darling…”

Jasmine smiled with the compliment, which make the orgasm even better. Later, the Sultan’s heiress kissed Esmeralda and had the opportunity to taste her own juices. A thing she loved to with with her gals.

“Hmmmm…”

“Ohhhh Yeahhh…”

“You were awesome, as usual, Esme”

“I wouldn’t be if I hadn’t a lover like you Jas”

Both girls caressed each other’s hair before another passionate French kiss to them. Esmeralda then smiled afterwards and soon had her hands at the wall, holding the drapers and ass up in the air. Now the ‘chocolate love’ was about to move on.

“I think now is my turn to get it”

“Esmeralda… you dirty girl…”

A wicked smile was at Jasmine’s face before she planted her face at her lover’s crotch to return the favor and eat her pussy. No need to say it was enough to give Sapphic shivers to the Esmeralda, as she was completely wet and excited and needed as well of some gratification..

“Ahhhh… Jasmineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

And the Agrabah princess did not lost any second in it. Her tongue lapped, quickly and frenzy her dancing friend’s slit, tasting her juices and touching the erogenous zones, all of them. She knew every of her girlfriends that much to know where they liked to get touched and how.

“Your scent… my God! I love it”

“You can call it ‘exotic’, ma’am”

“I prefer to name it ‘erotic’, darling”

Esmeralda used her hips to wiggle her ass for a while as her lesbian lover gave her head. She grabbed the room’s fancy drapers and held it like she was trying to tear them out the window. She rubbed the silk material against her breasts and face, licking it while Jasmine served her pussy with good care,

“Oh God! Jasmine, keep licking me! Shit… I love it!”

And so she did. Esmeralda was so excited that she found herself that she was in the middle of the way of getting of orgasm. The loud moans she gave along with some dirty words only made the heiress keep going it.

“Don’t stop, you bitch! Ahhh… eat me, Jasmine! Eat me, slut!”

“Well, I am just doing it to a hot slut like you, Esmeralda”

The sweaty and naughty action wasn’t the steamiest action to happen inside that palace, but inside that room, what did matter to Jasmine and Esmeralda was to achieve the ultimate peak of delight.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! God! I am getting there! I am about to cum! Soooohhhh!”

And then…  
“Cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmminnnnnnnnnnnghhhhh!”

About 15 minutes were enough for Jasmine to make Esmeralda cum. Given the entertaining lady was already into ‘the point’, it wasn’t much matter of time to someone to make her cum. And so there was.

“Ohhh… God! It’s so amazing! I love to cum!”

“Well, you aren’t alone in this boat, Esmeralda”

Well, it was an amazing orgasm, of course, and the next stop had them kissing each other and rolling around pillows, sheets and the suite’s floor, now surrendering to the lust of lesbianism.

“You always with surprises, Esmeralda”

“Well, I am not a princess. So I have to bring an extra with me always when I am with you girls”

“We never discriminate, dear. We are open to everyone”

“If so, why not check how the girls are doing, Jas? I really bet those bitches are munching carpet right now”

“If you say so… but we do go out naked?”

“And what is the problem? We are going to get nude somehow…”

With their arms around each other’s bodies, Esmeralda and Jasmine left that room and soon split in order to search other girls that could give them pleasure. And the noises they heard made sure the offer wasn’t short.


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three princesses who began everything finally are here. Plus a newcomer and more action for some well-known princesses.

Meanwhile, the Agrabah Palace received another trio of guests. But these weren’t just ‘regular’ visits. Those three women were the ones that actually began everything. The three princesses that made the trend reality and were thanked by all the girls that came before.

Of course I am talking about Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. They arrived late because their ride was late as well. But now they were there and eager to join the romp the place was slated to have (and already having).

“Where are the girls? I can’t see nobody here to welcome us”, said Cinderella.

“Don’t you think they are already are doing it?”, pointed Snow White a second before moans through the palace could be heard. “This answers your question?”

“We might be a bit late, but not for fun. You know when it’s Jasmine who throws these parties, there is a beginning but there is no end”, Aurora pointed. And her two friends did not have anything else to do other than agree with one once known as the ‘Sleeping Beauty’.

They walked around the palace, trying to follow the noise but could not find them. However, what they found was something that would be much better than joining an already happening scene: to have their own.

At another section of the place, the trio bumped with no one other than Moana Waialiki, daughter of Chief Tui from Motunui village. The ‘newest’ of the bunch also was there, mostly to try to bond with the other princesses (even if, to some, she isn’t technically one). She heard about these parties and wanted to see if what they talked about them was real or just saucy fairy tales for the adult.

“Moana!”

“Er… Hello… sorry, I just arrived here and I was trying to find someone here and…”, the Samoan girl said, almost embarrassed.

“We didn’t know you were also invited to Jasmine’s meeting”, Cinderella commented. “Well, you are the ‘newest’ of us all and…”

‘That doesn’t mean that I am dumb. Or just someone that has to be excluded from such meeting. I might be just the most recent of the, as they say, ‘princesses’. But I am not dumb and you know about it”, Moana said, feeling that she was getting a bit of disdain from the ‘eldest ones’.

“We didn’t say that to belittle you, Moana. Is that… well, there are many of us that sometimes we just lose track of who comes to these parties”, Snow White explained.

“We began them with not so many girls, but our group grew a lot in the last years. You can’t imagine how we went from the first orgies to now. And I have to say welcome to you, Moana”, pointed Cinderella.

“I am not mad. I just want the women that I cherished as idols my whole life to not try to make me feel like I am the ‘newbie’. I am as much woman as any of you”, said Moana.

“We are sorry if any of us let you think that way, Moana”

“You don’t need to apologize. Guess it’s my way, I do not like to be put down by anyone”

“Either one of us”, Aurora said.

“Well, but I think we need to stop talking and getting into action”, Snow White said. “I am a bit anxious and I get a bit aroused when I am anxious”

“Well, guessing that you were into a near-death experience, I understand the whole point of ‘live fast and fuck hard’. And I am in it, you know”, replied Cinderella.

“If you don’t mind, may I tag along with you? It’s my first group sex and I want to see how it is. Well, I actually want to do”, explained the first-timer Moana,

“It would be a pleasure to teach a newcomer the pleasures of lesbian sex”

Moana then joined the veteran trio of princesses as they were targeting for their own fun. And the Samoan girl got a preview as Snow White and Cinderella started to pat her buttocks. Which she replied, to surprise and amusement to the aforementioned ladies…

***

“Do you like that? Do you like it Ariel?”

“I do! Yesss! I do! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Ariel and Belle got involved in a 69 as their next act. The two ladies decided to show how much they cared about each other by doing another move in the lezzie action scene, with the mermaid on top of the French girl.

And what about Pocahontas? The Native American princesses decided to watch the scene for a while before joining the action. She wanted to see how much the redhead and the brunette loved each other and wanted to take and give pleasure.

“I really hope soon it will be my turn, but now I need to see a little of the action”

“Feel yourself at home, Poca”

The longhaired woman touched herself while the princess’ action enfolded in front of her. She loved to do it, but she wanted to regain her energy and such thing was the proper way for that.

“Ahhh… Belle…”

“Uhhh… Ariel…”

Tireless tongues were the ones of the two white princesses, licking and lapping and touching each others’ erogenous zones. The two girls moaned with enormous pleasure and delight, looking like those bunnies of those TV ads.

“Oh my! This is delicious!”

Belle and Ariel ate each other’s like there wasn’t tomorrow. Those two were known for having stamina to endure long nights of sex and at a reunion where sex was the main subject, that kind of energy would be way useful for the task. And what a task…

“Ohhhh…”

“Ahhhh…”

Would Pocahontas just watch and finger herself? Well, the Native American girl wouldn’t be alone inside that room for long. Soon, she would be joined by another woman who loved the thrills of girl-girl love.

“It seems you are having a nice front row view to this show, Poca”

When she turned around, Esmeralda arrived at the room they were, naked and smiling. And already getting hot about the 69. And who wouldn’t?

“Esmeralda… There you are! Where have you been so far? You aren’t hard to find…”

“Sorry, I was into some serious business”

“Care to say which? Or with who?”

“Let’s say I helped Princess Jasmine to have a bright future ahead”

Pocahontas’ eyebrows rose after the gypsy told it. The other two ladies inside that room took a few seconds to notice their guest and made Esmeralda the proper cheer. The longhaired woman joined the Native American one as watching Ariel and Belle lezzing each other wild.

“Are you just watching tonight?”

“I had my part, but now I want to watch a little”

“I like to watch. But doing is even better”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Is it to you?”

The two dark-skinned ladies giggled before they, for sure, kissed each other. Not a moment to be spared when Pocahontas now had a new friend to have fun. And that threesome finally got a new member.

“Where is Jas?”

“We split when we left the ballroom. She went to find a party to join and I came aided by the moans. Gosh, are too many!” You can’t step inside here and listen to the symphony of pleasure”

“Like any ordinary day”, pointed Ariel.

“I bet Jasmine and you had lots of fun”

“Want me to show how?”

Pocahontas smiled and… there you go! They kissed again! Now, they were standing up, hands around backs and buttocks. Soon, those two would get lucky as fuck!  
“Want the regular or the special?”

“What do you have for special, my dear?”

Belle and Ariel continued their 69 the best they could, tireless tongues they had. And now, Pocahontas had Esmeralda to do. And the gypsy brought a new surprise as she made the Native American sit down and began to use her fingers to fuck her. But that wasn’t actually the ‘special’ entry in the menu.

That was when the gypsy began to fist her lover. Pocahontas was a little ‘shocked’ yet pleased to see Esmeralda’s entire hand go inside her slit. Both had tried that before, but it was a different feeling to enjoy.

“Let’s make it kinkier than it already is”

“Uhhh.. It’s… ahhh…”

Esmeralda grinned as her hand moved slowly inside Pocahontas’s pussy. She wanted to begin with something really perverted to see how much she was into it. Well, guess the Native American was very into it. And then she continued with it, as the moaning was loud and positive enough to warrant that point of view.

“Not even any dick I got in my life it is like this… “

“Well, it’s not even a dick…”

A 69 and a fist fucking. Yes, action of all kind! And it would get bigger… much bigger.

“Uhhh! Yeahhhh!”

“Mmmmm… God!”

“Go! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Yeahhh…I love it!”


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles can become nice sex toys. And finally there a princess who you might be asking 'why she isn't here', but now she is

“Have anyone used candles to masturbate?”, asked Mulan seeing the large number of those objects there. Of course, being the candle room had to be many of those…

“Nope, I think I am curious to see how it works”, replied Tiana.

“Me too”, agreed Jane. “But I don’t know… And if they get glue to our pussies”

“It’s just not lighting them on, Jane. We won’t use them to illuminate. We are going to use it for fucking”, pointed the restauranteur

Obviously Jane knew Tiana’s point was right, but in the middle of the jungle, candles are somewhat a premium. And the idea was pretty much interesting from the beginning, which enticed them to pursue it.

“Okay, who will be the first?”

“Me! Me!”, the Chinese warrior quickly suggested herself to be the ‘Guinea pig’ of candle fucking experiment.

Tiana found a slim 9-inch candle, whiter than Snow White, a perfect match to be the first ‘sex toy’ of the night. She instructed Mulan to lay on the ground, legs wide and cunt to the show.

“I don’t know, will this one fit inside me?”

“Well, we can only see”, grinned Jane.

Tiana was the one in charge of sticking the object inside her lover’s slit. She used her own pussy juices to lube the candle; since she found out that one being at her solid state wouldn’t be easier to slid, even if Mulan was as wet as anyone inside that room.

“Ready or not, here we go!”

Jane was spectator to the luscious scene. She witnessed the African-American princess begin to slid the candle inside the Asian girl’s pussy, slowly as the good sense rules preach. Mulan let a moan go and another louder when a few inches were inside her friend. At least five or six were enough to fill her good.

“Ohhh… it feels great! Feels like real dick!”

And then the ‘real dick feeling’ became bigger when, again in the slow motion, the makeshift dildo began to move inside and outside Mulan’s pussy. Cries of pleasure from the war heroine showed positive remarks on the experiment. Maybe if they kept up the pace a larger sample was about to be shown.

“Ohhh… Yeah… Please, Tiana! Keep up! Keep fucking me!”

Tiana obeyed Mulan’s plea and Jane got aroused while watching the two girls having that kind of lesbian sex. She knew something about dildoes and even used stuff from the jungle to feed her erotic hunger while Tarzan or any other candidate wasn’t available for her. But with a candle? Not even in her wildest dreams she knew it could be a nice dildo for the moments in need.

“Yeahh! Oh Yeah! Ohhhh Yeahhhh! Fuck yeah!”

“Come on, Tiana! Fuck her! Fuck her mad!”

It wasn’t hard for Tiana to get in the proper mood. The pumping gave her the necessary push for her to get into the further direction. She continued to do it in a slow way, but the ebony princess soon was about to up her game and make it go faster.  
“Let’s see now what this candle can do”

Tiana began to test a fast and deep fucking of Mulan. The Chinese girl went fuck crazy when the ebony princess blasted her mind with that candle going in and out her. Moaning in her mother language and English, you could see that she was totally getting into it.

“Ajhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Fuck yeah! Go on, moan for me, slut! Moan for me!”

“Ahhh! Yewahhhh! Uhhhh!”

Tiana and Mulan were pretty much busy with their game, with the Maldonian royalty pushing the makeshift dildo inside the Asian warrior’s ass. Jane watched the scene by touching herself, delightfully whispering as the two ladies had their own way.

But soon she wouldn’t be just a spectator.

“Now you convinced me to join, girls”

She crawled behind Tiana, kissing the princess’ neck and licking her cheeks. Tiana giggled and felt a bit tickly when the British explorer did that, but continued to probe Mulan. Soon, the brownhaired Englishwoman licked the African-American lady’s back from the neck to her butt. And then…

“You need some loving, Tiana. And I am the one who will give it to you, darling”

The princess’ felt an immediate shiver when Jane’s tongue touched her bunghole and began to lick it. Tiana moaned as she was now the filling of the sandwich, fucking Mulan with a candle portraying the dildo’s role. And now, feeling the unique and exquisite feeling of a anilingus.

“Uhhh... gosh… Jane!”

“Hmmm… wonderful arse you have, Tiana dear”

And a new step in the game began. Tiana got herself filling Mulan’s cunt with hat candle but now it wasn’t another of such to do her ass but just the delights of a woman’s mouth. Now we are talking about true engagement of everyone involved.

“Hmmmm… hmmm….”

“Ahhhhhh! Yahhhh!”

“Uhhh! Fuck me, Tiana! Uhh! Fuck me!”

The sightings were of a threesome who was about to get steamy. But there was something (or actually, somebody else) about to change this scenery. Who? Maybe the next chapters will give you a name…  
****

“Girls, do you have the impression that we are being watched right now?”, Merida asked.

“Watched?”

“Yes. I feel there is somebody watching us doing it”

“If he or she is watching, we gladly will give him or her great entertainment for the night”

We could see now the three girls going into a daisy chain ‘triangle’ formation, where the threesome lined up as if was a ‘real triangle’. Where Merida licked Elsa, then Elsa did the same with Anna and Anna got the deal with the Scotsgirl.

The archer girl worried herself about being caught by someone there; however the Arendelle royal sisters didn’t share her worries. To them, spying them having sex wouldn’t hurt much even if they were too aware of someone spotting the incestuous love. At that time, which did matter was sex first, second and third.

“Relax, Merida. Don’t rain on our parade”, said Anna.

The three girls licked each other on a pace to make many envious of them. They followed exactly the same pace and path with tongues, almost if they already rehearsed that. The beauties of lesbian sex.

“I still feel we’re being watched on”

“Fuck, Merida! Don’t be spoilsport! Calm down and bury yourself in my snatch!”

The curly haired Scottish princess ‘fears’ would turn to be, actually, real. From some unknown spot, somebody had perfect view from the room where the three ladies were doing each other. And it seemed pretty much interested on the act, as that person began to move towards the place there that threeway happened. Who was? Which intentions that person would have with them. A paparazzi trying to expose Anna and Elsa’s love story? Or to expose Disney girls’ lesbian life? Who?

Anyway, back to the sex act, the girls were busy and even if Merida still worried with unknown voyeur, eating the pussy from the Queen of Arendelle and icy powered woman was too much to pass. She always wanted to fuck the sisters and that night she did what she deserved.

“Elsa!”

“Merida!”

“Anna!”

It was a threesome for the ages, as the three girls were busy licking and kissing their lovers’ respective snatches. Nothing could stop them. Unless…

“Beginning the fun without me! What friends are you?”

“RAPUNZEL!”

And the identity of the voyeur finally was known to the world. Perhaps some of you wondered if the Princess of Corona would finally appear. And there is she! Her short and brown hair, her ‘gotcha’ face to the three girls shocked to see that. And everything happened out in the blue, so to speak.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Sorry to interrupt you girls, but I checked outside a little bit of your fan and I decided that it needed an extra”

“So you were watching us? I knew it!”, Merida felt vindicated

“Isn’t creepy to watch other people having sex like that, Punzie?”, asked Anna

“If it’s as creepy as doing your own sister, perhaps I am a creep like no one else”

Rapunzel’s fierce remark caught both sisters to facepalm. Who are they to call something ‘creepy’ or not… 

“Enough with this… what are you doing here, anyway. Thought you wouldn’t come?”, questioned Elsa.

“Sorry, but I had to do some stuff and couldn’t come up at the right time… but it seems the party didn’t began yet, since I didn’t saw anyone…”, explained the once longhaired blonde captive.

“And then you began to watch people having sex?”, Merida pointed with sarcasm.

“I was expecting to find someone and being to do it. But couldn’t find anybody. Actually, until I saw you three here…”

“Okay. Enough”, Anna said. “You want to join us, right?” 

Rapunzel giggled when the platinum blonde girl realized she wanted to be the fourth member of their party. That was about to happen, of course, but going right for the cake isn’t what people like to do on parties…

“Since you are here, what you can suggest for us to do, Punzie?”

“Well…”, the brunette thought for a few seconds “I want to try something different… Merida, did you do the ‘sister swing?”

“What?”

“It’s like swinging, but with sisters”

“You mean, we swing the sisters during sex? I find it wonderful!”

“Delightful! I hope Anna and Elsa agree”

“Why we would say no’?”

“Excellent! Now, let’s pick our sister and begin another chapter of this party!”

“Hooray!”


End file.
